


Vanilla Air

by Dai_Ri



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band), EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Gekidan Exile
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: На День святого Валентина Шокичи и Свей рванули на Себу, Филиппины
Relationships: Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Yagi Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI





	Vanilla Air

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виноваты фото  
> https://imgur.com/a/5T6zM

— Свей, — Шокичи плюхает ступню ему на плавки и щурится ласково.

— А? — Свей приподнимает очки, приподнимается сам, падает обратно — солнце нещадно слепит, фигура Шокичи тонет в светлом-светлом небе.

— Я поймал золотую рыбку, — Шокичи сияет фактом — растрепанный мальчишка, хитроумная лиса.

— И что? Съел? Пригрозил автогеном? — Свей скалится грилзами, елозит задницей, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Плавки у него — синие, яркие, хит сезона!

Шокичи скользит ступней вверх и вниз — верткая золотая рыбка.

— У них развлечения для туристов как у нас на фестивалях. И я поймал золотую рыбку.

— И что загадал? — Свей вот придумал: он хочет, чтобы Шокичи наконец нырнул ступней под плавки.

— Что мы придем туда вместе, — Шокичи перебирает пальцами ног, будто изображая эту ходьбу.

— Зря растратил желание, — Свей вскидывает бедра и вспоминает про руки — обхватывает за лодыжку, задавая темп. — Я за любую движуху, кроме голодовки!

— Никаких голодных пайков? — Шокичи смещает ноги Свея, сгибая в коленях и расставляя по бокам шезлонга, плюхается сам на край, внимательно-ленивый кот, выбравшийся понежиться на припёке.

— Никаких! — Свей приподнимается на локте для пущей убедительности.

Шокичи смеется, кладёт на него свои бесконечно длинные ноги, барабанит по груди.

— Пам-пам, парам-пам-пам, Свейзи из бой стэйджи?

Вот зараза! Подлец. Свей скалится, щурится ласково.

— Цитата неполная.

Шокичи вскидывает брови.

— Свейзи из секси битч?

— Ноу, итс ю.

  


Шокичи бросает на него жаркий-жаркий взгляд — миниатюрное солнце — и перекладывает обе ступни на плавки. Возится, елозит долгую минуту, пристраивая, и сжимает член с двух сторон. У Свея едет локоть по шезлонгу, больно царапаясь. Шокичи беспощаден.

С любопытством ребёнка, с тягой экспериментатора он ведет одной ступней вверх — как режет, пальцы другой — сжимают, совсем несильно, но на бедрах собираются мурашки. Внизу живота ухает голодно, протяжно. Плавки натягиваются причудливым мостом. Шокичи мнет, увлекаясь, пружиня ступнями. Растопыривает пальцы и пропускает член между большим и указательным.

— Шокичи... — Свей запрокидывает голову, тонет в нежном-слепящем. — Шокичи, не будь бакой.

— Ты назвал меня стервой, — Шокичи улыбается, и в улыбке этой — острые жалящие лучи.

— Шокичи, — Свей говорит убежденно, с пылом, жадно собирая слова. — Если ты и стерва, то самая лучшая в мире.

Шокичи смеется хриплым ветром, выгибается, тянется вперед, проезжаясь по Свею.

— Уверен? — он прижимается пахом к паху Свея, и нельзя не чувствовать его возбуждения.

— На все... сто, — Свей теряется в поцелуе, сладком как карамель, воздушном как рис.

Пальцы Шокичи — бесконечно длинные — ныряют под резинку плавок, обжигают головку, скользят дальше, обхватывая ствол, изучая. Свей стонет, подаваясь навстречу. Шокичи приподнимается, наблюдая, и чмокает губами. Тянет плавки вниз, путаясь в ступнях Свея, и выбрасывает себе за спину.

— Ты красивый, — Шокичи мурлычет, облизывается, собирает пальцами выступившую смазку и размазывает по всей длине члена. — Свейзи.

И в ласковом-ласковом порыве невесомо касается губ. Прихватывает кожу на шее, целует и втягивает сосок меткой, скользит языком по животу. «Это моё, — отдаётся шутливым в голове. — И это моё, и это». Ладонями Шокичи обводит плечи, накаченную грудь, бока и вцепляется в бедра нежной-нерушимой хваткой. Наклоняет голову — туда-сюда, — щурится, дрожит улыбкой-смешинкой и накрывает член ртом.

Свей распахивает глаза, скребет по шезлонгу. Протяжно выстанывает в раскаленный воздух. Шокичи ленив, но умел. Перекатывет головку языком, прихватывает кожу. Водит пальцами совсем близко, усиливая дрожь. В пик особо острой волны Шокичи заглатывает член, втягивая щеки, и Свей трясется, мечется, грозясь сломать шезлонг.

Шокичи напускает слюны и скользит — как по тающему мороженому, причмокивает, будто и правда вкусно. Трется об шезлонг, дрочит себе торопливо, скупо, поддерживая мандраж.

Свей стискивает зубы, вскидывает бедра и опускает, надавливая на плечи Шокичи.

Шокичи удивленно отрывается, запрокидывает голову — солнце золотит его лицо, высветляет ресницы, крапинками рассыпает невидимые веснушки. Свей любуется и спохватывается.

— Вот ты жадина. Всё сам и сам, — он скалится, и Шокичи улыбается, прикрывает веки.

— Это же была моя идея. Но ты поддержал.

Он сидит — длинный, роскошный, с яркими губами и торчащим из плавок членом. Свей тянется, подцепляет эластичную ткань, натягивает и трогает краем щель. Шокичи вздрагивает, и Свей повторяет, и снова, затаясь нашкодившим щенком.

— И кто тут стерва? — Шокичи двигает бедрами, трет собственные соски.

Свей задыхается, торопливо, царапая кожу, снимает плавки, раздвигает ягодицы. Направляет Шокичи — горячего, гибкого — и опускает на себя. В голову ударяет тяжелым.

Посреди зимы они в раю голубого неба и слепящего солнца, занимаются сексом прямо на шезлонге. Шезлонг скрипит. И от счастья щекочет горло.

С утра они рванули сюда на самолете Vanilla Air, и Свей, смеясь над девчоночным сладко-воздушным названием, нисколько не жалеет об авантюре.

Шокичи приподнимается, раскачивается, Свей подхватывает его, направляет. Слетает с тормозов и переворачивает их, вжимает Шокичи в шезлонг. Шокичи стонет коротко и часто, стучит одной ногой по шезлонгу, вторую пытается закинуть на поясницу Свея и постоянно слетает. В воздухе одуряюще пахнет цветами.

Шезлонг всё-таки подламывается, и они ухают вниз, только шикнув от неожиданности и вспышки боли, не отрываются друг от друга, вплавленные. Свей ускоряет темп, прокусывает Шокичи плечо и кончает, рухнув окончательно. Шокичи, придавленный, шевелит конечностями, бесцеремонно скидывает Свея на пласт, и Свей недовольно ворчит, щурится на свет. Шокичи подкладывает ладонь под щеку, опираясь на павший шезлонг, смотрит на Свея ласково и тёмно и дрочит себе лениво и ловко. Прикрывет в миг захлестывающей нежности глаза и кончает прозрачно-белесым.

  


— Покойся с миром, друг, — они складывают доски и относят их к стене домика. Шокичи промакивает платочком глаза.  


— Интересно, они поверят, если им рассказать правду? — Свей чешет подбородок, разглядывая Шокичи, и сам себе отвечает «поверят».

— Думаешь, спросят? — у Шокичи искорками загорается взгляд.

— Думаю — нет.

— Давай сходим и накупим им всяких сладостей! В знак раскаяния, — Шокичи вскидывает палец, довольный идеей.

— В этих самых рядах, как у нас на фестивалях? — Свей начинает подозревать подлость.

Шокичи кивает, улыбается задумчиво.

— Там у них столько всего интересного...

— Золотая рыбка, например, ага, — Свей передергивает плечами от личных будоражащих ассоциаций.

Шокичи машет рукой.

— Тир! Выбьешь десятку — получаешь маленького медвежонка. Ты же выбьешь?

Шокичи смотрит большими невинными глазами с вуалью коварства. Свей вздыхает и решает, что выбьет двух медвежат.


End file.
